


Crazy ways to find love

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, fiding love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Brooke has never believe in love, until the day she saw Vanessa. The only problem is they are suppose to be competing against each other.





	Crazy ways to find love

Vanjie POV

She stood there for a while to let the cameras catch every angle of her gorgeous entrance look, this gorgeous blonde bombshell that by this look, i could tell was Canadian. I was just staring at her, I couldn’t say anything, I got lost in my head thinking about what she would look like out of drag. I bet he’s handsome, he has to, the way he looks in drag, it’s obvious.

« Vanjie?» A’Keria scared the shit outta me

« What? »

« You’re staring at her like she is the ghost of Michael Jackson, girl »

I just giggle.... no one can notice or I’ll look like a fool.

She’s coming closer, what do I say to her

« Hi I’m Brooke Lynn! »

Brooke Lynn. Brooke Lynn. That name starts to spin around in my head like it was my favourite song

« Hi Brooke I’m. »

« Vanjie, of course, pleased to meet you »

—————-  
Brooke’s POV

The first person I notice walking into the werkroom is Vanessa. I know her from season 10 and always thought she was so... special. To be this close to her was unreal.

I have to say something to her.  
« Hi I’m Brooke! »

« Hi Brooke I’m »

« Vanjie, of course, pleased to meet you » why can’t I just let her finish her sentence. She’s going to think I’m crazy.

Before she can even say a word, Ariel is walking in. Yes, she was stunning, but I couldn’t look at her, all I could do is try to looks at Vanessa hoping she wouldn’t notice

The day went by, without talking to each other. I was too caught up with trying to win the challenge to ask her anything. Or maybe that was just an excuse because I am scared. But anyway, she barely looks at me, she’s always with her new friends, their little clique, the dream girls. I do wish I was part of it... that way I could be closer to her. But at least I have my friend Nina to help me with that.

« Nina, I need help »

« You know I’m bad at sewing Brooke, and it looks like you got this in the bag »

« It’s not about that, it’s serious »

« Ohhh i see. Come on »Nina says a she drags me out of the workroom into the hall and she whispers « what’s up »

« think I have a crush on Vanjie »

« Wait hold on...What? »

“You can’t tell anyone, I just don’t know what to do”

« Maybe start by talking to her? »

« I’m not good with that Nina. I’ve never even had a boyfriend how can I talk to her without getting her to think I’m crazy? »

« Relax... just get in a room together and try to get to know each other. It’s that easy”

« Right... easy... » I stormed off. This clearly didn’t help. I hate how she is right . I can’t stay like that. I need to talk to her, I can’t hide from her forever

—————  
Vanjies POV

All day I’ve been trying not to stare at her. I keep trying to take a peek but it’s hard with 13 other drag queens in the room, especially when one of them is Akeria.

« Vanjie. What the hell is going on with you and the Canadian? » Akeria said to me. Making me jump from my chair

« What? .... nothing »

« Girl, I ain’t blind, you keep looking at her »

« Because I ... want to see what she’s making for the challenge » the most boring excuse by the only one I could come up with. She clearly isn’t buying it

« We aren’t dumb Vanjie »Silky says out of nowhere

« You know too? »

« Of course I do, we are your friends, we notice these kinda stuff »

« I’m just... lost in this »

« Hey it’s gonna be fine. It’s just a crush Vanj »

« I know that Akeria, but it’s not just a crush... Brooke is more then just an average crush »

« Then let me take care of that later if you’re too much of a wimp to do it yourself » Akeria told me before returning to her garment. I looked at her and she was giving me a confident smirk. Child... I’m scared

—————  
Brooke’s POV

I get backstage after the runway presentation hoping that I could try to interact with Vanessa. I want to win the challenge but she’s more important....

« You’re gonna talk to her ? »Nina asked

« I will try later »I said sitting down

« Nu-uh. Don’t sit here.That’s my place from now on. Your place is right.... there” Nina said pointing at a spot right next to Vanjie that’s supposed to be used by Silky who seem to be gone. That’s my chance

« Alright then ».. here goes nothing

« Is this seat taken ? » I ask as my voice tremble

« Actually it’s Silky’s » Vanessa says before being cut off by Akeria

« No actually Silky is having a wardrobe malfunction. I should go check on her, you two can chat » she said giving Vanjie a wink that made me wonder what was happening

Vanessa waved her hand in sign for me to sit down.

I got into the seat and sat there in silence for what felt like forever

« Brooke. Can we go outside? I don’t want the cameras to catch this »

« Ohh.. umm.. ok no problem »

————————  
Vanjies POV

God I hate Akeria in this very moment. Or do I?..... this is so embarrassing. We are just sitting here In silence. I have to say something, tell her how I feel. Ohh god.

« Brooke. Can we go outside? I don’t want the cameras to catch this »

« Ohh.. umm.. ok no problem »

We walk through the door. Brooke leads the way and hold the door open for me to pass « thank you »

« No problem. I - before you say anything I want to tell you something »

«ok.... »

—————  
Brooke’s POV

« I love you-ur look, your look. It was ... incredible »  
I just couldn’t, I chickened out . Oh god, I am such a fuck up. This is easy just tell her how you feel

« Thank you, I love yours too.»

« Thank You » I think i just ruined all my chances with her . I hate this, this is why I’ve never been in love before. This sucks

« Brooke, are you ok? »

Ohh god I’ve been overthinking  
« Yeah, actually... no, Vanessa. I have been feeling weird all day »

« Do you need me to get a doctor or water or.. » she said putting her hand on my shoulder

I grabbed it and cut her off  
« Not that kind of feeling, I think I like you but I know I shouldn’t, we are in a race and this just... »

 

—————  
Vanjies POV

I can’t believe I’m hearing those words out of Brooke’s mouth. It’s all I’ve ever wanted . Better than I imagined.

I can’t fight my own feeling so I grab her waist with one hand and her head with other

« Shhhhh »

« I’m sorry » Brooke says looking down

« Dont be Brooke. Look at me »

————  
Brooke’s POV

I screwed up big time. No way she even likes me the tiniest bit she doesn’t even know me

« I’m sorry »

« Dont be Brooke. Look at me »

I look up just to see her eyes in tears and this big smile on her face. Surprisingly, she doesn’t seem annoyed, nor mad....

« I like you too Brooke. To this point it’s not even liking you it’s ... loving you. You’re all I think about and this is crazy yes. But I wanna do this »

I have never been with anyone i don’t know how I should react to this . I just stand there... looking in her eyes .. as she waits for an answer . I try to let out words but I can’t .

So she just pulls me closer as I tilt my head and close my eyes. I can feel her lips on mine. All I’ve been wanting all day long.

—————  
Vanjies POV

I never want to let go of that kiss but I have to catch my breath.

«Vanessa?»

« mmmh? »

« I love you too.»

My heart flutters as I pull her into a tight hug and whisper quietly « I never want this to end »

“LADIES THIS IS YOUR 5 MINUTES WARNING”

Fuck.

« I wish it would last forever »Brooke said taking my hand in hers as we walk back inside everyone looking at us .

I spot Akeria smirking and if my hand wasn’t too busy holding Brooke’s I would have gave her the finger, but nothing could make our hands leave each-other.

—————-  
Brooke’s POV

Later that night after I won the first challenge, and way more , we were all waiting backstage for Soju to pack her stuff.

« How did it go? » Nina asked exited

« Well, i think it went great. Vanessa is just so ... sweet and caring and...I just wanna be with her forever even if it’s been just a day since I know her I just love her...it’s crazy»

Nina looks at me with those eyes. I know somethings wrong

« Why you looking at me like that? »

She just start giggling as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Vanessa.

« I love you too Brooke » she says as she pulls me in for a kiss. Everyone is looking at us, but I couldn’t care less. When I’m with her. It’s like the hole world around us disappears


End file.
